Destino
by Asakura Keiko
Summary: UA. En algunas ocasiones es predecible el destino en otras no. Anna esta comprometida…pero con el hombre equivocado. YxA one shot. Dedicado especialmente a Seyram Asakura.


**Seyram Asakura:** Antes que todo déjame recordarte que te debía este regalo x)…anduve pensando en que regalarte, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa mas que hacerte este fic…esta cortito, pero créeme que traté de alargarlo…solo que no me salió T.T …espero que lo disfrutes, pues me costo mucho arreglarlo de una loca idea que me dieron (tu ya sabes de que hablo) ya que nada mas me dieron el YxAxH bueno…ya no me alargo mas por que esto va a quedar mas largo que el fic en si u.u... Gracias por todo!! (En especial por aguantarme u.u)

_**Disclaimer:**__ Shaman king no me pertenece_

_**Genero:**__ romance ............**YohxAnna**_

_**One shot. **_

**Destino.**

**-Flash Back-**

Era una cálida mañana donde el sol se preparaba para subir a lo más alto, faltaba poco para el medio día. La brisa se dejaba sentir algo fresca ya que el otoño estaba por iniciar.

En un pequeño restaurante de la gran ciudad de Tokio estaba sentada una joven pareja frente a un gran ventanal con una vista hacia un hermoso jardín.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa con una leve sonrisa.

-…-ella solo lo veía mientras formulaba una respuesta dentro de su cabeza-…Si-

Aunque la respuesta fue cortante, él empezaba experimentar una emoción que jamás imaginó. Sentía como aquel amor empezaba a transitar por sus venas haciendo que su corazón comenzara a palpitar cada vez más rápido. Se levantó de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia ella sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo, para iniciar así un compromiso. Mientras lo colocaba, la rubia lo veía queriendo marcar en su rostro una sonrisa. Al finalizar, él solo escuchó la frase que tanto deseaba oír desde que se conocieron.

-Te amo Hao-dijo bajando la mirada ya que por su carácter no podía demostrar ningún afecto.

Al terminar la tarde ella volvió a su departamento, llamando un poco después a sus padres para enterarlos de aquella noticia que tanto les deseaba contar.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Pasado un mes desde que se comprometieron, apenas iniciaban lo que eran los preparativos en torno a la boda. La lista era inmensa pero contaban con tiempo suficiente o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

Todas las tardes ellos se preparaban para salir, les gustaba estar presentes en el transcurso de sol a luna.

El carácter de ella era similar al de él, pero no se puede decir que igual ya que con el tiempo Anna iba mejorándolo poco a poco y mas con su relación. Esta inicio un año atrás.

Hao trabajaba por la tarde, lo que lo privaba de estar con ella antes de la hora acostumbrada. Anna por su parte acababa de terminar la carrera universitaria. Buscaba trabajos en las escasas hojas del diario, pero lamentablemente sin respuesta. Ella alquilaba un departamento cerca de donde había estudiado para mayor comodidad. Ahora solo esperaba casarse para mudarse de ahí.

El departamento era chico, ya que era solamente para una pareja sin hijos, lo demostraba la única habitación que tenia. El comedor solo lo habitaba una pequeña mesa prácticamente pegada a lo que seria la sala. Los sillones eran algo elegantes y bordados en tonos pastel. Todo en si era fino, se podría decir que hasta los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes adquiridos en una subasta francesa.

El no encontrar trabajo la obligaban a ir con sus padres y llevarles la cuenta de lo que debía. Lo que la forzaba a hacer cada movimiento que ellos ordenaban.

Al caer la tarde, ella se preparo para aguardar la llegada de su futuro esposo. Al terminar, su espera no fue mucha ya que él se caracterizaba por aquella puntualidad que aprendió desde pequeño.

Caminaron por los alrededores solo para disfrutar de la compañía mutua. Al llegar al centro de la ciudad Hao la invitó a entrar a un pequeño café que aguardaba su llegada tras haber realizado una llamada por parte de él varias horas antes.

La invito a sentarse cerca de un cuadro que enmarcaba una pintura de un paisaje poco abstracto y junto a este un espejo de tamaño mediano. Platicaron por un momento de lo que había sido su día, pidieron algo para tomar, y quedaron en silencio hasta que las bebidas llegaron. Él la miraba extasiado por la belleza que ella escondía en ocasiones con una simple mirada de odio o una expresión calculadora. El propósito de llevarla a aquel lugar era el de entablar varias conversaciones con respecto a la boda, dio un pequeño suspiro y se preparó para iniciar la charla tras haberlo pensado un par de veces.

-Quiero que decidamos de una vez por todas algunos detalles sobre la boda-dijo llevando su mano hacia la de ella y rosándola un poco.

-Bien…-habló con mucha seguridad esperando a que él comenzara.

-¿Quedras alguna boda religiosa?-preguntó con gran interés ya que su familia lo obligaba a entregar aquellas respuestas.

Él no conocía los motivos de aquellas personas para preguntar eso, pero sin duda sus padres al igual que sus abuelos querían intervenir para hacer de la ceremonia algo placentera. Sabía que de un momento a otro ellos mandarían a alguien para ayudar con los preparativos, tal vez ese seria el motivo.

-No…-respondió-Con lo civil estaremos bien-

Con aquella respuesta él sabia que en eso habría problema, ya que los abuelos no lo dejarían así y tratarían de convencerla para alguna ceremonia tradicional.

Volvió a suspirar y se preparó para la siguiente pregunta sin comentar absolutamente nada sobre la respuesta anterior.

-¿Tienes alguna fecha pensada?-

-No…-respondió con algo de indiferencia-Preferiría que eso lo decidieras tú-

-…-él no volvió a comentar nada al respecto, solo se dedicaba a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Yo conseguiré lo que será la música, recuerdos e invitaciones-dijo desviando la mirada hacia el piso, mientras que él la veía en silencio.

-¿Estas de acuerdo en que la boda se lleve acabo en Izumo?-preguntó Hao con cierta inseguridad.

-No…se llevara acabo aquí-

No es que ella no lo quisiera contradecir, solamente que preferiría estar en el lugar donde prácticamente creció. Anna lo miró apreciando en su rostro algo de desacuerdo.

-No creo que acepten-dijo levantándose de su lugar-Además…yo quiero que sea ahí-

-Pues yo no me caso si no es aquí-en cuanto terminó la frase lo imitó, y caminó hacia la salida tranquilamente mientras que Hao se dedicaba a pagar.

Al salir, trató de buscarla pero sin resultado alguno. Esperando encontrarla en su departamento se dirigió hacia aquel lugar casi corriendo recordando que también había dejado su auto en la entrada del alojamiento de la rubia.

Al llegar llamó a la puerta esperando alguna respuesta y recargándose en la pared se dispuso a esperarla, suponiendo que en algún momento abriría o llegaría.

No muy lejos de ahí, cerca de un pequeño parque se encontraba aquella rubia con la esperanza de no encontrarlo de nuevo. Se sentó en una de las bancas para hacer tiempo y después volver a caminar hacia su departamento.

Levantó la mirada hacia la copa de algunos arboles donde revoloteaban pequeñas aves, giro su cabeza un poco observando algunas hojas que caían ya secas indicando la llegada del otoño.

Por un tiempo su mente quedo en blanco, después empezó a recordar como se conocieron, la vida que llevo durante la carrera y cosas sin importancia. Cuando volvió en si, sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, al voltear lo primero que vio fue como despreocupadamente la saludaba, lo que la extrañó por completo.

-Disculpa… ¿te conozco?-preguntó después de que aquel joven volteó a verla.

-No…pero me gusta conocer personas-dijo colocando nuevamente en su rostro una leve sonrisa-¿Vives aquí?-

-Si-contestó secamente

Anna estaba desconcertada, pero no podía negar que la presencia de ese chico la tranquilizaba. Podría jurar que jamás se habría sentido tan bien con alguien, ni siquiera con su propio novio.

-Me tengo que ir-susurró mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Puedo acompañarte?...así conozco la ciudad-su vos fue clara y su mirada recayó en ella. Anna solo empezó a caminar.

-Has lo que quieras-respondió fríamente.

Su caminar era cada vez mas rápido, su mirada estaba en el frente pero por más que avanzaba, sentía la presencia de aquel chico cerca de ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó la rubia sin ni siquiera voltear para corroborar si la seguía o no.

-Yoh…-contestó-¿Y tú?

-Anna-

Su caminar se volvió cada vez más lento, hasta detenerse por completo. Se giró hasta quedar enfrente y lo vio a los ojos por unos instantes, despues lo recorrió con la mirada.

Estaba segura de que ese joven le recordaba a alguien, después de recorrer toda su figura llegó nuevamente a su rostro, su mirada recayó en sus labios y en la sonrisa que llevaban consigo, subió un poco y se encontró con sus ojos, donde se perdió en ellos disfrutando aquel color intenso que portaban.

Anna sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos que comenzaban a circular por su mente.

De nuevo volvió a caminar hasta llegar a una esquina donde paro por completo tratando de pensar que pretexto le daría al castaño para que no la siguiera.

-Hasta aquí me puedes acompañar-dijo cortante-Mi novio es celoso-

-Entiendo-habló enmarcando nuevamente la sonrisa-Hasta luego-

Ella estaba desconcertada ¿Qué había sido aquel encuentro?

Hao estaba cansado de esperar, llevaba ahí más de media hora y ella no aparecía. Caminó hacia su auto y se marcho sin darse cuanta de que en ese preciso momento ella daba la vuelta en la esquina que quedaba unos metros atrás.

En cuanto entro a su departamento, lo primero que izo fue escuchar un poco de música mientras se dirigía a su recamara por un poco de ropa, al terminar salió de el dispuesta a darse un baño.

En la mañana siguiente nada fue rutinario, ya que se dispuso a empezar a con los preparativos de la boda. Salió con rumbo a buscar lo que seria la ropa que llevaría puesta.

Entro en una boutique, y escogió un vestido de noche largo de un color hueso que hacia resaltar su figura.

También escogió lo que serian las invitaciones, y con ello algunos recuerdos que darían durante la recepción.

Al terminar la mañana, regresó algo cansada y fastidiada, ya que le disgustaba todas esas cosas. Durante la comida el sonar del teléfono se dejó oír, pero el contestar no fue nada agradable.

Una voz varonil de Hao se escuchaba del otro lado, daba indicaciones de encontrarse en un lado específico por la tarde. Anna solo se dedicaba a oírlo. Al terminar de hablar o ultimo que quería era seguir comiendo.

Al llegar la hora, ella salió tratando de buscar aquel lugar. Después de media hora al fin lo encontró, era un gran y lujoso restaurante, que dejaba apreciar famosas cuadros de reconocidos pintores y unos diseños que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Entrando en el, vio que ya la estaban esperando, solo que no nada mas era Hao.

-Quiero presentarte a mi hermano…-hiso una breve pausa antes de continuar-El es Yoh Asakura-

-Ya nos conocíamos…-agregó-Ayer por la tarde-

Hao quedo paralizado ya que supuso que se habrían conocido en el tiempo que el esperaba en su departamento.

-Él esta aquí, para que te ayude a organizar todo-dijo seriamente-Luego partirá de regreso-

Mientras que Hao hablaba ella lo único que hacia era observar a su hermano, trataba de adivinar que es lo que él tenia para adueñarse completamente de sus pensamientos. Al terminar de hablar, él se dispuso a observarla, dándose cuenta de que mantenía la vista en Yoh.

Sus celos fueron creciendo poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto en el que cambiando de tema, ordenó prácticamente lo que era la ceremonia en Izumo. En cuanto lo oyó, Anna volteó a verlo con una mirada completamente fría, se levantó de su lugar agregando unas palabras.

-Óyeme bien….la boda no se hará en aquel lugar-ordenó para después caminar lentamente hacia la salida.

-Pues hasta que no digas lo contrario… ¡No…habrá…boda!-gritó mientras observaba como la rubia daba media vuelta.

Sus miradas chocaron entre si, los dos tenían algo en común: sus rostros no reflejaban ninguna emoción. Por un par de segundos Anna decidió no hablar nuevamente, alegándose así de aquel lugar.

Al salir de ahí, empezó a caminar para pronto empezar a trotar y así correr sin rumbo fijo. No sabia a donde iba, ni siquiera por que lo hacia ya que sabia que la discusión era algo infantil.

-¡Anna…espera!- se oyó gritar a lo lejos. En cuanto escucho esa voz disminuyó su paso.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó parando completamente.

-Hao no quiso decir eso…es solo que…-

-No lo defiendas…yo se perfectamente porque lo dijo-habló interrumpiendo a Yoh y mirándolo a los ojos.

Yoh se acerco mas a ella hasta quedar a solo centímetros, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Anna, la acercó un poco mas y se unieron en un abraso que duro varios minutos. El castaño pronto dejó soltar unas palabras que la tranquilizaron mucho.

-Todo saldrá bien-susurró

-No lo entiendo… ¿porque se empeña en esa tontería?-preguntó acomodándose en aquel abraso y situando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño.

-Hao hace lo que le ordenan solo para conseguir la herencia de la familia-en cuanto terminó, Anna se separó velozmente de él, trayendo a su mirada algo de rabia.

No podía creerlo. No podía creer que era capas de decir tal cosa nada más para poder conseguir una herencia, por más grande que estuviera, eso ponía en juego su relación.

Yoh cogió la blanca mano de Anna y la condujo hacia un parque cercano. La invito a sentarse en una pequeña banca y esperar ahí a que con el paso del tiempo se dejaran ver las pocas estrellas que aparecían en la ciudad.

Ahí permanecieron por varias horas, solamente disfrutando de la vista y de su presencia. La soledad fue algo elemental para Anna ya que con ella se relajaba con gran rapidez.

Al final Yoh la acompañó hasta su departamento, la rubia por su parte solo miraba lo que era su rostro perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pupilas.

-¿Quieres pasar?-dijo fingiendo indiferencia

-Esta bien…-respondió

El pequeño departamento era un poco frio, lo que lo llevo a suponer que vivía sola y con eso llegaron un par de preguntas a su cabeza.

-¿Vives sola?-preguntó con curiosidad mientras esta le hacia una seña con la mano para invitarlo a que tomara asiento en una de los sillones.

-Si…mi padre creyó ideal que viviera sola para que me independizara, además de que me quedaba la universidad más cerca-

Anna entró a la cocina dispuesta a preparar un poco de te, al terminar colocó la jarra en una pequeña charola plateada junto con dos pequeñas tazas.

Se acercó a él y le sirvió un poco, comenzando así una charla sobre lo que habían sido de ellos y sus vidas. Conociéndose así mutuamente.

El tiempo en si, pasaba rápido para Anna y aún más cuando tenía una compañía tan placentera. Dada la media noche, Yoh se levantó con la intención de irse, ya que Hao se daba cuenta perfectamente a la hora que partía y de llagaba. Tal información le era proporcionada por varios de sus sirvientes.

Ella se acercó con la intención de despedirse y al estar cerca le devolvió el abrazo que horas antes le había proporcionado él.

Así permanecieron unidos por un tiempo, las manos del castaño comenzaron de un momento a otro a recorrer su espalda bajándolas pausadamente hasta sus muslos. Ella tras un impulso levantó la cabeza y depositándole un beso en los labios, se dedicó a sentir las suaves caricias que él le proporcionaba.

Nuevamente ellos se unieron en lo que es un beso apasionado. Una de las manos de Yoh fue pasando lentamente hacia al frente, subiendo poco a poco hasta posarla sobre uno de sus pechos.

Sus besos fueron bajando hasta el cuello de la rubia mientras que sus manos dejaban lo que hacían para trasladarse nuevamente a su espalda y comenzar a deshacerse de cada prenda.

Al sentir la suave piel del castaño en contacto con la suya, ella despertó de su ensoñación separándose de él lo más que pudo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Yoh extrañado.

-No puedo…pronto voy a estar casada-

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquel noviazgo en donde Hao le varias veces le propuso algo mas que un simple beso. Para ella no era justo, pues prácticamente acababa de conocerlo.

Su despedida fue corta, con un simple "hasta luego" ella lo miro alegarse desde el marco de la puerta recordando lo sucedido entre ellos.

* * *

El tiempo en si, paso rápido y con el llegó el momento de la ceremonia. El lugar en el que se realizaría no se discutió más. Tiempo después Hao convenció a la familia de que sería en Tokio.

Sus familias se reunieron varias semanas antes del gran día, se conocieron y convivieron entre ellos durante este tiempo. El respeto hacia los Asakura como también a los Kyouyama no falto, lo que izo que se agradaran mas.

El lugar fue un gran salón en las afueras de la ciudad, dentro de este se admiraba un gran ventanal al fondo, las mesas fueron acomodadas especialmente alrededor del lugar y al centro de se encontraba otra, solo que esta era un poco mas larga. Sobre ella se podría apreciar lo que eran varios documentos listos para ser firmados.

Los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco. Anna sentía como una ansiedad la recorría, volteó a su alrededor con tal de descubrir el ¿porque? de tal sentimiento.

-Yoh-susurró ella.

Era cierto, Yoh no se encontraba en el lugar y por más que su mirada se posaba en la entrada este no aparecía.

Anna se acercó a Hao con la intención de aclarar su duda, este al verla acaricio sus rubios cabellos. Ella solo pensaba en aquella pregunta que le aquejaba.

-¿Dónde esta Yoh?-preguntó con aparente indiferencia.

-No va a venir… comento que no tenia nada que hacer aquí-dijo mientras colocaba una cínica sonrisa en sus labios.

Por más que quería ella no podía devolverle la sonrisa. Sus labios se paralizaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esta sería la primera ocasión en la que sintiera ganas de llorar por un hombre.

La hora llegó. Un hombre les hizo la seña y pronto se acercaron hasta la mesa central. Al empezar del juez llamando a los primeros testigos, su piel se erizó, cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse sin resultado.

-¿Comenzaron sin mi?-se dejo oír una voz en la entrada produciendo que el corazón de la rubia latiera tan rápido que pereciera salirse del pecho.

"_-Yoh-"_pensó mientras volteaba para encontrarse con la mirada que tanto anhelaba.

¡Por fin había llegado! ¡Quería verlo! como lo hacia cada día desde que lo conoció.

-Anna Kyouyama-llamó el juez. Ella se acercó lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de él.

La rubia vio fijamente aquel bolígrafo que le ofrecía, levantó la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos y se dispuso a contestar verbalmente a su llamado.

-No voy a firmar…-

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos ante tal aclaración, las miradas recayeron en ella haciendo que sus ganas de retirarse del lugar aumentaran cada vez más.

Anna dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Yoh, al estar frente a frente ella enmarcó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó empezando a caminar.

Después de verla y empezar a caminar, Yoh colocó como en muchas veces su sonrisa característica, después de eso la siguió dejando a los presentes asombrados y en el caso de Hao, el alma desgarrada.

**_Fin_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota: ¡**Por fin acabe!….espero que me puedan perdonar las faltas…en especial tu **¡Sey! **

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
